


The Sun in the Sunrise

by 28crosses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, So Much Poetry, honestly harry is a poet, louis is the strongest man to ever exist, louis is the sun, sunrise, this is how i feel about louis, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28crosses/pseuds/28crosses
Summary: A morning in Italy, a song about the sun and love more vibrant than the warmth of the sky.





	The Sun in the Sunrise

Harry’s best songs came from early mornings caused by jet lag. They were usually inspired by the colors in the sky or the way the rays touched the skin of the man he loved. With Louis visiting, he figured he’d get a couple good ones written down in the next few days. Right now, though, he’d let him sleep.

The clock said five thirty when he pressed his lips to Louis’ temple and made his way out into the kitchen to start up some tea. He’d opened up the door to a soft, sleepy Louis around ten the night before and they’d barely had time to say hello before Harry was tucking him into the big king sized bed. He’d watched him fall asleep and wished he’d never have to be away. Wished he didn’t travel so much so he could spend every night watching Louis’ eyes flutter with dreams. He’d fallen asleep not too much later.

When the kettle began to steam, he took it off the stove top and poured it into two separate cups. He put Louis’ in the microwave, knowing he probably wouldn’t be up for a while still, and made his just the way he liked it. He then walked quietly through the living area and opened the blinds to the rising sun over Venice. Italy had always been one of Louis’ favorite places to go when they’d first gotten together. Now, whenever tour took him to Italy, they made sure Louis would be able to come and join him for at least one show. He smiled when he remembered his first, jumping off stage and running right to Louis. They’d held each other so tight and Louis was positively beaming with pride. When they’d finally given each other a little space to breathe, Louis had said, “Italy looks so good on you.” It’d stuck with Harry, so much so that Italy had become his favorite place in the world. It felt like home because he knew no matter how much time went by, if he was in Italy, Louis would be on his way.

He took a sip of his tea with the memories running through his mind, watching the start of a sunrise.

There is no one in the world like Louis Tomlinson. From the moment they met, Harry hadn’t thought of anyone else. He captures the minds of people before he captures their hearts, and when he has both, he knocks them breathless. He moves with confidence and exudes endless amounts of positivity. To be around him is to feel a little warmer, to feel a little less heavy. He offers light when some only know the dark. With the tip of the sun shining behind a building, Harry can’t help but compare it to when he sees Louis in the audience at a show or he doesn’t. The audience seems so much brighter with him there.

“My sunlight,” Harry finds himself saying. He closes his eyes as the words start shaping in his head. 

With renewed energy, he took another sip of his tea and sat on the long couch overlooking the city. It was Louis’ favorite part of the hotel. He used to get so confused and exclaim, “Who even thinks of putting a couch facing a window?” Of course, that changed when he ended up sitting there reading lines for an upcoming play while it rained outside. There was a perfect view of the lightning strikes, and while Louis once feared them, at that moment, all he could do was admire the view. It’s all he did for the rest of that trip, watch the day’s pass out the window. He said it helped with his memory, to see beauty while he was trying to portray it. And on their last night, he’d cuddled into Harry’s chest and whispered, “There’s nowhere in the world I’d rather be than with you in Italy.”

The words flowed easily after that. This room had become theirs in the many times they’d stayed. Sitting on the couch reminded Harry of all the times he’d come in after a sound check or an interview and found Louis studying or working on lines. It made his mind race with all the ways he could compare Louis to the oranges and yellows lighting up the sky as the sun rose higher with each minute.

He was so invested in his writing that he didn’t hear the opening of the bedroom door, nor the closing when Louis saw Harry hunched over his notebook. He knew what it was like when someone was in a groove and he hated to take Harry away from them. Even if he had woken up much too early on a Saturday because jet lag had kicked in.

Harry kept writing, paying no mind to the running water of the shower. He rarely noticed anything when his mind was writing. Sometimes, he couldn’t even read his writing as it was scribbled onto the page. But he could hear it, and he could feel it seeping out of his soul. He knew this would have to be his next single. Maybe he’d make a yellow album. His first had been pink, his second blue and yellow seemed right now.

With “Blue eyes, blue skies, sun shine and you” written, Harry decided to go over all he had. The sun had risen above the buildings and it was blinding how much it changed the world below him. He read, fixed and read some more, still not noticing the running water in the bathroom.

With the sun shining so fiercely inside now, Harry only wrote more about how blinding Louis was. For almost six years now, even with all the fame and travel and endless amounts of money, the only thing that truly mattered, was Louis. He blinded and centered him all at the same time. Harry remembered most specifically when they’d first come out, how Louis had told him, “Everyone can have their opinions, but we know what love is. Some of them won’t, but they’ll try to tell us our version isn’t right. The only way to stand above them is to show them that together we’re stronger and they can’t break a wall that has no broken parts. We have no broken parts, Harry, we’re just building on an impenetrable foundation.” The words, like everything else Louis had said, stuck with him.

And he shined, more than anyone. He had a way with all different kinds of people. Kids wanted to hear his stories, they wanted to know what it was like to be so many different people, but always know who you are. Teenagers wanted to know how he’d gotten through school, through a judgmental and sometimes, unforgiving world. Adults wanted to know how he so effortlessly lived his life while under so much scrutiny. They wished for the stamina and the mind set it took to be who he was. The elderly wished they’d lived their years with the optimistic view Louis so easily shed. They wished for moments and memories full of all of the things Louis helped them to know. Everyone fell in love with him, and nobody forgot him. He knew people all around the world from his travels and from Harry’s. When Harry thought of him, he couldn’t believe Louis had chosen him.

Harry knew the broken parts too. The days when he couldn’t shine, the days he couldn’t light up the world and it seemed to rain with no end in sight. Louis’ worst day was in a hospital room. Harry had been with him and he’d held him so tight. He remembers wishing he could squeeze the pain right out of him. He remembers being scared, knowing he wasn’t the strong one. He remembers Louis being the last to leave the room and how broken he’d been the following days. Harry had been hollow too, but he cooked and cleaned and entertained everyone to the best of his ability while the sun just didn’t have the energy to come out. And after four long days, Louis wiped a tear from Harry’s eye and whispered, “You always called me the light, but she was mine.” Harry held him for hours, letting him fall apart and willing himself to hold it all in.

He knew the broken weeks and the anger after. He knew the depression and the endless amounts of distractions. He knew what it was like to live without the shine of the sun, so when he saw his sun rise, he knew he’d never want to miss another one again. He had to learn to live without the light, without his shining Louis, and that’s when they became equals. That’s when Harry realized he couldn’t rely so much on Louis’ light, he had to be his own as well. He couldn’t be the sun, but he might as well be the moon. It’s said in mythology that they’re destined for each other despite their inability to ever truly meet, and Harry liked the romance of it. He was happy he got to have the sun in their story. And when he became a light too, Louis began to heal.

He liked to say his early morning songs came from the broken sleep his travel had caused him for so many years, but truly, he just never wanted to miss a sunrise. In them, he saw the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. In the sky, he saw blue eyes that wavered with tears. He saw the strength it took to hold them in and the passion it took to let them fall. He wrote, and wrote and wrote, and realized with a start that he wanted so much more than what they already had. He wanted the sun, the moon, the tides, the storms and the stars. He wanted the eruptions and the splitting of the earth. He wanted so much more than to be two lovers traveling the world, sometimes together and sometimes apart. He wanted cozy nights cuddled up on a couch in Italy. He wanted to watch their favorite shows and not worry about their next adventure, because sometimes adventures happen at home. Sometimes an adventure is just waking up a little early for the sun.

He didn’t hear the water shut off. He just kept writing.

The sun had risen enough to cast shadows into the room with the way it hit the world. It had shaped up to be full of oranges, yellows, reds and the start of blues. Harry wrote of vibrancy and the way Louis looked in its shine. It really was something when the sunrise caught the sun.

Proof was way the way Louis stood in the doorway of their bedroom and watched him. It cast his face with shadows and allowed him to be hidden for just a little longer. There was nothing in the world like watching Harry’s mind whirl with lyrics.

Eventually, he asked, “Got something good going?”

Harry smiled at the gentle rasp of Louis’ morning voice and turned to see him walking over with just a robe tied loosely around him. The sun truly made him glow even more.

He put the notebook aside and offered Louis a spot next to him, but Louis just sat himself in Harry’s lap. “Mhm,” Louis sighed softly. Harry ran his hands up Louis’ thighs, feeling goosebumps arise with his touch.

“Been thinking of you all morning,” Harry said softly, meeting Louis’ eyes and thinking that the sky has nothing on him.

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Louis whispered, taking Harry’s hand from his hip and wrapping it, instead, around his hard cock. “I think it might have been a bit different though, unless you’re trying to beat Stockholm Syndrome. I’m all for that.”

Louis broke off on a sigh on the last word as Harry began to move his hand up and down under the robe. It was overwhelming to have a shower warm, mostly naked Louis in his lap when he had just a few moments ago been writing about how his skin glowed. And it did. Especially like this. It was forcing all of the blood in his body to his own cock, and the love that pulsed along with it made him light headed. It seemed that fit how his love for Louis made him feel. 

“You always do it just right,” Louis whispered, leaning into Harry more so it was difficult for him to move his hand. “Just right.”

“Baby,” Harry whispered, barely audible.

“M here,” Louis answered. Harry gently let go of Louis and untied the robe, pushing it off of Louis’ shoulders and meeting his eyes. He gave Harry a blinding smile before leaning back into him and kissing him breathless. Their lips moved with practiced ease, their tongues meeting with gentle teases. It was the best kind of kiss. It got their blood pumping, but in the way for making love.

“Gonna make love to you,” Harry whispered against Louis’ cheek, pressing soft kisses to the skin there. He smelled of vanilla. “Up for a second.”

Louis only pushed himself to his knees, reaching into the pocket of his robe and pulling out lube and a condom. He placed them next to Harry and said, “Let me,” motioning for Harry to push his hips up while Louis slipped the joggers over his hips and pulled them off. He gently moved his hands up and down Harry’s thighs before pushing them apart enough to slip between.

“Waiting for me to come out here?” he asks, pressing warm, wet kisses to Harry’s thighs. Harry’s breaths were coming shorter as he watched, entranced by the darkening of his eyes and the persistence of his lips.

“You brought out the necessities,” Harry said as quickly as he could.

“Mhm,” Louis sighed again as he licked up Harry’s cock and pressed a kiss to the tip. He met Harry’s eyes again before running his tongue along the smooth, pink tip and then wrapped his lips around it. He licked a few more times, teasing, before starting to move his head up and down. If Harry’s head had been spinning before, it was spiraling now. He’d throw his head back if he didn’t want to miss a second of watching himself disappear in the wet heat of Louis’ mouth.

“Baby,” he sighed again, pressing his thumb to Louis’ cheek. That caused Louis to moan and Harry’s entire body to vibrate with pleasure. “God, and you say I’m good at this.”

Louis pulled off after a few more minutes and said with even more rasp than before, “I don’t know how you always taste so good.”

“Why’d you stop?” Harry asked, pulling him back up into his lap.

“Want you to fuck me,” Louis said, pushing Harry’s shirt up and over his shoulders. When Harry was completely naked as well he said, “Oh, sorry, want you to make love to me.”

Harry’s cheeks burn a little red as he runs his thumb over Louis’ reddened lips, “I know what those words do to you. You love when we make love, sometimes even more than when we fuck.”

“You know what I’d love right now?”

“Hmm?” Harry hummed.

Louis takes Harry’s thumb into his mouth, whirling his tongue around it, his eyes not leaving Harry’s. He’s so focused on that, that he doesn’t even notice Louis undoing the condom until he’s wrapping it around Harry. Harry lets out a low groan at the feeling of something new wrapped around his cock and closes his eyes as Louis adds some lube as well.

“Baby,” Harry said again as he feels Louis straddle him, “Let me.”

“Did it in the shower,” Louis answered before Harry continued, shushing him with a kiss. He gently took Harry in his hand again, lining himself up and slowly sat down. The press of their lips is truly only them breathing each other in as Louis lowers himself. When they’re pressed together completely, they both sigh and chuckle.

Louis doesn’t move, really, just settles himself as Harry goes deeper. Breathy little moans leaving Louis’’ lips with each slight adjustment. “Missed you,” Louis said, his eyes meeting Harry’s again, “Missed this.”

“Always miss you,” Harry says, his thighs starting to shake. “Can I?”

“Please,” Louis cut him off.

“Yeah,” Harry says, helping Louis to move up and then down again. They come up with a rhythm, Louis resting his head against Harry’s shoulder. It felt so good to have him like this with the sun on his face and slow movements. They moved together so effortlessly, their bodied knowing exactly what the other needed. But after another few minutes of gentle rocking, the need to go faster, to take more became overwhelming. They both began to shake with their need and finally, Louis pushed himself back up, causing Harry to push even deeper into him and hit the exact right spot.

“There,” Louis whimpered, biting his lip.

“Mine,” Harry returned, as if it was an explanation. They pushed their lips together, the desperation starting to take over and Harry eventually took over all the work, helping Louis to move up and down faster and deeper as his hips began to shake with exertion.

It wouldn’t be long, Harry could feel it building in his stomach, the overwhelming need to let the pleasure seem through every part of his body. As he pushed into Louis and Louis pulled him in deeper, Harry figured there was absolutely nothing more beautiful that the sun in the sunrise. And with that thought, he was pushed over the edge, feeling every cell in his body erupt with pleasure. He released into the condom and could hear Louis’ panting above him as he worked Harry through with his hips.

Without truly realizing it, Harry wrapped a hand around Louis, hearing the sound he ripped from him at the touch. He moved, whispering, “You’re everything, you make me feel so whole, you’re home, you’re shining,” and with each word, Louis’ whines got more and more high pitched until he let himself go as well.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, Harry softening inside Louis and cum drying between them. Louis had slumped into Harry’s chest, meaning they’d probably be stuck together when they finally got the energy to get up. He did have to at least slip out of him though.

When he gently did that, causing them both to cringe a little with discomfort, Louis said, “God, I miss you when we aren’t together.”

“Don’t go again,” Harry said unthinkingly.

“Hmm?” Louis hummed in response.

“Just stay.”

“I’ve got plays and you’ve got shows,” Louis says, seemingly content with the answer. Harry didn’t think he was anymore. “We’ll settle down when it all slows down.”

“I’m done in three months,” Harry says back, “We both know I haven’t signed on for anything for a while and I’ve got the album to think up and, Louis. I want it all to slow down.”

“If I knew making love on a Saturday morning was going to—”

“Shh,” Harry whispers, kissing him quickly. He runs a hand through Louis’ hair as his head falls back to Harry’s shoulder. “I just, I want to find a home somewhere around here where we can put our own couch overlooking the city. I want to have a home with you.”

“We have a home in London when you’re on breaks,” Louis says.

“But you love Italy,” Harry says, leaning so his head is lying on Louis’. “And I love you.”

“You really got to thinking this morning, didn’t you?” Louis asks after a few more moments of silence.

“I did.”

“You said you had been thinking about me all morning,” Louis says, his body shaking with a silent laugh.

“I was.”

“Tell me,” Louis says on another whisper.

“I was thinking about how you’re always the one to hold me up. How you shine on the things that will make me better, how I used to be absolutely useless without you. I thought of Jay, and how proud she’d be of the man you’ve become. I thought of how we became equals and how it wasn’t just you being strong for the both of us anymore. I thought of this couch, and this view and I thought of how Italy has always felt most like home because I knew coming here meant you’d be coming too.”

“That’s a lot of thinking,” Louis says.

“I was thinking about how you look in the rising sun and how the world looks when it’s brightening and how it changes as the day goes on. About how you don’t change at all. You’re just as bright under the stars as you are in a clear blue sky. Sometimes, you’re even brighter in the darkness.”

“You’re getting poetic, love.”

“I’ve written so many poems about what it was like to fall in love with you, to be in love with you,” Harry whispers, “But I’ve only written one about how I want to marry you and make a life with you. Here is my home—where the sun rises and shines forever.”

“You want to marry me, then?”

“I do,” Harry says.

“Save that for the wedding then,” Louis says, leaning back so he can meet Harry’s eyes, “Cause we’ll have one soon. In Italy. And we’ll make a home and a life and a family and everything else too.”

“You want that?”

“I want mornings like this, stuck to you and smelling of sex and tea you better have waiting for me for the rest of my life. Yes, I want that.”

“So we’re going to get married?”

“Obviously.”

“I always thought you’d be asking,” Harry says with a happy chuckle.

“I always knew you would.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the moon, aren’t you? You get all the diamonds.”

“The diamonds?”

“The stars, the diamonds, what’s the difference?”

Harry laughed again and said, “Your tea is in the microwave and ready to be warmed up when you’re ready to go and get it.”

“I think I’m going to stay here just a little bit longer,” Louis said softly. The sun had fully risen now and Harry smiled. The sun in the sky was waiting for the moon to take its spot, but in their story, the sun and the moon get an entire lifetime together. Harry pressed another kiss to Louis' forehead thinking of how thankful he was for the sunrise, morning's in Italy and forever growing love.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at @helianthuslou on twitter if you maybe wanna tell me what you think :) thanks fot reading.


End file.
